


make my fire burn bright

by gottalovev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3B and forward never happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates that he's hurt and slowing down his friends. Thank god huddling for warmth happens, or he'd freeze in the cave they chose to hide from the asshole Hunters on their tail. </p><p>(As a FYI, this is in a canon-divergent AU where nothing from seasons 3B onwards happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	make my fire burn bright

**Author's Note:**

> To add on the canon-divergent elements: that means no deaths, possession, relationships, etc. It is set 2 years after 3A.
> 
> Because of reasons. 
> 
> (mainly because 95% were written after 3A, TBH, but reasons nonetheless)

"What do you mean we can't light a fire?"

"I think it's pretty clear," Derek says, arranging some evergreen branches at the mouth of the cavern in the hope to cut the wind, in addition to camouflage their hiding spot. 

It cuts out the little light they had though, throwing the place in deep shadows. Stiles gets that they need to hide in a hole on this godforsaken mountain in Colorado to escape crazy-ass Hunters, but it’s really fucking cold.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "This place is freezing, can't we just try to heat it a little? I'm not saying to keep a fire going all night long."

"I'm with Derek on this one. I think it's best we don't," Scott says, the traitor.

Derek blinks as if surprised but rapidly covers it up with a tiny pleased smile. At least he doesn't gloat in Stiles' face.

"Easy for you to say, werewolves run hot. It's very unfair."

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I agree. A fire could bring the Hunters right to us," Allison adds and Stiles raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll resign myself to a miserable night, I get it."

"We should get some rest now, who knows when we'll have to run for it," Scott says.

"Hum, hello?" Stiles says, gesturing to his swollen ankle. It hurts like a bitch and he hopes it's just a very bad sprain and not broken. "I won't be running anytime soon."

"Show me that," Derek asks, kneeling in front of where Stiles is slumped against the wall. "It would be nice if you learned to stay on your fucking feet," he adds.

Stiles is momentarily distracted from the insult by the way Derek is stripping off his coat and sweater, to then take his t-shirt off (he thinks he can be excused, even Allison sneaks a covert look). Unfortunately Derek puts his soft-looking sweater right back on. The pain when Derek takes off Stiles' shoe - although gently- snaps Stiles out of his reverie.

"Well excuse me, I'm not genetically blessed with grace and the ability to do somersaults at will," he says as Derek wraps Stiles' ankle with strips of his former t-shirt. "A rock got loose, I'm lucky I only hurt my ankle and didn't break my neck. I know you have problems relating to human injuries, but it hurts like a bitch."

Derek doesn't apologize, but he gently grab Stiles' shin to leech out the pain, which is basically the same thing. 

"It does hurt before it heals," Derek says quietly.

And yeah, only with the horrific injuries that Stiles has witnessed over the last three years - how many times can a guy get gutted, Jesus – he doesn't doubt that Derek knows what pain is.

"Thanks, that helps a lot," Stiles says once the black fades from Derek's forearms. 

"No problem," Derek says with a small smile. It's something that happens more and more, the smiles – the smiles just for _him_ -, and it doesn't fail to make Stiles' heart squeeze a little. Derek has mellowed out over the years, is less prone to anger and rash decisions, but his softer side always seems so precious.

Meanwhile Allison has been fiddling with their walkie-talkie without success. Either they are out of range for the moment, or something bad happened to Chris and Isaac. They are all pretending the second scenario doesn't exist.

Their hideout is small, but at the very least it's dry and out of the snow. Lying down in the deepest part of the cavern seems the best thing to do, and Allison and Stiles end up in the middle of their little puppy pile, each bracketed with a wolfy space heater. Stiles must have been a lot more tired than he thought because even with the pain in his leg he falls asleep almost right away.

***

He groggily comes to when the walkie comes back to life with static, followed by urgent words, a bit distorted but still recognizable as Chris Argent.

"- peat, Allison, do you copy?"

"I copy, yes. Are you okay?" Allison asks, sitting right up. 

"We are. You?" Chris asks and even Stiles hears Isaac in the background saying 'about goddamn time'.

"We're okay, mostly, Stiles hurt his ankle," Allison says, witch is in no way an accusation but makes Stiles feel bad anyways. 

If it wasn't for his injury, they'd probably be out of this mess already and in a hotel room somewhere. There would be a hot shower or a bath, a real bed and most probably painkillers. It would be awesome.

"Your position?" Chris asks. 

"We're in a cavern, North of the river and maybe 5 miles down from where we split this morning," Allison says. "A dozen Hunters on our tail."

"Any chance you could slip through, come back to the cars?"

"Depends on where the Hunters are. We pretty much lost them with the snow, but they could be close."

"I'll go have a look," Derek says, and it's only when Derek gets up and takes his glorious heat with him that Stiles realizes they were spooning. He can't believe he missed that.

"Yes, okay, I'll go with you," Scott says.

"I could go too," Allison says. It's predictable, she hates being left behind.

"We'll be faster just us two," Scott says, the 'sorry' heavily implied by the way he says it.

Stiles is familiar with that kind of rebuttal, that generally angers him so much, but right now he'll take a sulking Allison over waiting alone in the cavern.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, crouched by Stiles' side, while Scott and Allison continue to have a loud whispered conversation.

It's so dark in the cavern right now, Stiles can only see Derek's outline and not his expression. His voice is soft, though, so it's probably concerned.

"My ankle hurts. And I'm getting cold again," Stiles says.

"It sucks that I have to take this, then," Derek says, putting his jacket on. 

It seems it was used as a blanket on his leg up until now. Another thing Stiles missed and now mourns, because it does make a difference to have the cave's chill air directly on his jeans. 

"It's fine," Stiles says. "You'll need it."

The only answer Derek gives is a slight squeeze of Stiles' knee before he goes to the entrance of the cave to take away the branches.

"Dad?" Allison says, her argument with Scott over. "Scott and Derek are going to do some recon and I'll call you back."

"Fine, but check in every fifteen minutes," Chris says.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"We'll get you out of here soon," Scott tells Stiles. 

"I know," Stiles says. 

"Be careful," Allison tells Scott, and they have one of those moments of gazing at each other that makes Stiles want to hit their heads together and demand they kiss. One day, they'll be able to do better than a 'it's complicated' relationship.

"I will, don't worry," Scott says solemnly. "We'll be right back."

Soon after, Derek and Scott step out. Allison is still sitting up and Stiles tugs on her coat's sleeve.

"Hey, they'll be fine," he says with far more confidence that he possesses. "Now come back down here, young lady."

Allison chuckles, but she does lie down while Stiles embraces her. It's not as hot as it was with the wolves, but it's not so bad.

"There we go," Stiles says. "Now we just have to wait for the all clear."

***

Scott and Derek come back arguing.

"-elling you I can do it," Derek says and that raises all kinds of red flags for Stiles. Derek's plans? Usually not the most successful.

"I'm sure you can," Scott says. "But I don't want to risk it. Allison –"

"This time if you go back out, I'm coming," she says, getting up. She shakes the walkie. "I'm the liaison anyway."

"You'll have to mute it, we can't risk giving away our position," Derek says. 

"They're close?" Stiles asks, sitting up.

"They decided to camp for the night about a mile East from here, but they do have several guys on patrol. Sneaking you pass them won't be easy unless we do a big detour," Derek says.

"And with your ankle, that's not an option. There's a lot of snow, getting through is hard enough as it is," Scott adds.

"I said I can carry him," Derek says forcefully. That must be what they were arguing about earlier.

"It's not that I don't want a five mile piggy back ride," Stiles says, trying to diffuse the situation. "But what's the other option, if there's one?"

"You lay low here, while we regroup with Isaac and Chris," Scott explains. "I'm pretty sure the Hunters will move on in the morning, and Isaac and I could lead them on a wild goose chase away from here while Chris comes and get you with a snowmobile."

It's not a bad plan, and infinitely better than being a burden that slows Derek down if shit hits the fan. Stiles can already picture how Derek would refuse to leave him to save his neck and would end up riddled with wolfsbane bullets. 

"Just wait for the cavalry? Heck, that sounds great. I'm really not up for any traveling, just jolting the ankle hurts like hell." It's not a lie, and both Derek and Scott can hear it. "You guys go, I'll wait here."

"We're not going to leave you _alone_!" Derek says, sounding pissed.

"But-" Allison protests, clearly not happy to be put on babysitting duty.

"I'll stay," Derek declares. "Without weapons, this place is hard to defend."

"I think-" Scott starts, and everyone knows he'll suggest that Allison stay to keep her in the cave, safer than out there with the Hunters.

"Don't you dare," Allison says almost sweetly, as if she indeed dares him to.

"I think we should go now," Scott says and Stiles can't help the snort of amusement at the save.

"Good idea," Allison says. She clicks on the walkie to add, "Dad, the Hunters are about a mile East, between us."

"Copy that. How do you want to play this?" Chris answers.

"Stay put, Scott and I are going to the cars, we'll meet you there. But we'll need a snowmobile to come back for Stiles. Radio silence until we're able to contact again."

"Got it. Be safe."

"We will," Allison says, before closing the device. 

Scott comes to Stiles and crouches for a quick hug, though Stiles has to clench his teeth when he accidentally turns his legs and moves his ankle.

"We'll be as fast as we can," Scott says. 

"No, I'd prefer if you'd take your time to avoid trouble. It's just a busted ankle, it's not like I'm bleeding out," Stiles says.

"Okay, see you later," Scott says with a last half hug. He goes to Derek, next. "Thanks, man."

"It's fine. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him."

"I know. I trust you," Scott tells Derek and Stiles grins as they do the half hug too. They've come so far.

Of course, since he's an asshole, Stiles cannot help but to shatter the moment as soon as Scott and Allison leave the cave.

"That was beautiful," he says, stretching the syllables for maximum obnoxiousness.

"Shut up," Derek says, but he huffs in amusement, Stiles hears him. 

"No, no, let me swoon. Wolf brothers, at last," Stiles says, lying down again. "Awwww."

"You're a dick," Derek says, though he doesn't sound too mad. 

He even comes to Stiles, kneels at his feet and gently touches the ankle. Stiles hisses at the touch alone, it's awfully swollen now even with the bandaging. Derek then sneaks a hand up Stiles' pant leg to reach skin and starts leeching away the pain. It's an instant relief, and Stiles sighs.

"I love your hands," Stiles says after a couple of minutes, mellow with the endorphins left in the wake of the pain and a little too honestly for his own taste. "They're magical," he adds.

Derek squeezes his shin. "Least I can do. Better?"

"Yes, thanks." Stiles yawns but it ends up in a full body shiver he can't repress. "Fuck, I hate being cold."

"You're a California boy through and through, you know nothing about being cold," Derek says, taking off his jacket. 

"Hey hey hey, do not you-know-nothing-Jon-Snow me," Stiles says as Derek drapes the coat on his legs again. 

"That's-" Derek starts to protest but he sighs. "You're an idiot."

"Always insults," Stiles says. "All the time. Where's the love? That's what I wonder." 

"I'm giving you my jacket, that's the love," Derek says, sitting down at Stiles' side. 

"Fine. I take what I can get," Stiles says, then not subtly wiggles closer to Derek until his thigh is all along his back. Any form of contact should be good for a little heat.

"You should try to sleep some more, build your strength," Derek says. 

"Yeah," Stiles says, closing his eyes. He's way to cold to fall asleep again, though, his uninjured foot is almost numb. Stiles manages to get his arms crossed inside his jacket, hands under his armpits, but it doesn't help all that much. 

"For crying out loud," Derek mutters under his breath at one point before he lies down behind Stiles and aggressively spoons him, throwing an arm around his middle. "Your teeth are shattering."

Stiles hadn't even realized it. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize… just don't get hypothermia."

"I'll do my best," Stiles says. 

It's already better with Derek so close, though he wishes he had direct contact with his body heat instead of through his own coat and clothes. On the other hand, this already has the potential to be awkward enough that even thinking about skin contact is a bad idea. The shivers are still there and Stiles can't hide them for shit. 

"This is not working," Derek says after several minutes, and he starts to rub Stiles' arm up and down. 

"It's better, I’m just slow to warm up," Stiles says.

"Take off your coat," Derek says.

"I don't see how that's going to help anything!" Stiles protests.

"It's just… the floor is cold and I'm not, we'll just rearrange you a bit."

Frankly at this point, he's desperate to get warmer so he lets Derek manhandle him to a sitting position, unzip his coat, then pull him right back down so Stiles is mostly laying on his chest. He's cradled in Derek's arms and very carefully - not to jolt his ankle - Stiles tangles their legs too. The result is even more intimate than when he was holding Allison earlier, but it's obvious almost instantly that it's going to help a whole lot. He buries his face in Derek's neck and sighs contentedly.

"I take it back, very good idea," he says.

"You nose is like an icicle."

Stiles snort laughs. 

"You've seen nothing," he says, daring to slip a hand under Derek's shirt and splay it on his side. 

Derek flinches, hard. "Jesus Fucking Christ!"

It makes Stiles laugh, but when he tries to get his hand back Derek stops it.

"It's fine, leave it."

"Thanks," Stiles says because Derek's skin is so hot it almost burns. Soft, too, but he's trying not to think about that too much. 

Then Derek puts his own hand under Stiles' shirt, starting slow sweeps along his spine. It's helping to spread the heat and Stiles rapidly loses the rigidity that had his muscle almost cramping earlier. The rhythm is soothing and Stiles finds himself drifting as he relaxes, listening to the heavy thud of Derek's heart. The beat seems to have gotten slightly faster, though, and as he's wondering about that Stiles feels movement against his thigh, wedged right against Derek's crotch. He's dealing with the realization that it can only be because Derek's getting hard when he speaks up.

"Ignore that, please." Derek sounds mortified.

Stiles knows how bodies sometime have minds of their own – especially that specific part of it – so he pats Derek's side.

"It happens, I get it."

"I haven't been close to anyone since… since Jennifer, so," Derek murmurs. 

It takes a lot for Stiles to keep his mouth shut, because Jennifer? That was over two years ago! He suspected that Derek hadn't had any relationships since, as there didn't seem to be any new girl in his entourage. But Stiles had supposed that Derek would go out sometimes for hook ups, which would be extremely easy for him to secure because of his everything. His heart squeezes at the idea of Derek completely giving up on love and intimacy in the same broad sweep.

"It explains why even I would make you react, then. It's fine." 

Derek huffs. "Trust me, that it's you isn't helping any."

That sends Stiles' mind reeling: does it mean that Derek is attracted to him specifically?

"Shit. Ignore that, too," Derek says, taking his hand away from his back.

"No way," Stiles protests. Maybe he should leave it alone, but he can't. He manages to get up on one elbow to look down at Derek's face but it's too dark to see anything. It's probable that Derek can see him though. "Do you like me, Derek Hale?"

It takes a moment before Derek answers. "Yes. For a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You like me too?" Derek sounds surprised, which blows Stiles' mind.

"Yes! I can't believe you didn't know that! Everyone knows about my crush on you," Stiles says, maybe a bit forcefully.

"I didn't notice anything different!" Derek says, defensive. "You smell the same as when I met you, act the same –"

"It never crossed your mind that's because I've been attracted to you from the get go?" Stiles asks. "Body temperature is not the only way you're hot, you moron. And then I got to know you, and I was doomed for lifelong infatuation."

"Yeah?" Derek whispers, and when Stiles feels a hand delicately cupping his face he turns into the touch. "There's no one in college?"

"No, no one interesting anyway. I've been thinking about you a lot," Stiles confesses. "Absence making the heart grow fonder and all that jazz."

"I get it. I missed your stupid face," Derek says, but before Stiles can protest the stupid part Derek is gently pulling him down into a kiss.

It's soft, careful, and the complete opposite Stiles ever thought it would be, when he let himself fantasize about it (which he might have done quite a bit, but without any hope of it ever happening). Not that the softness makes it bad! It's just different and overwhelming, in fact. Derek is so careful, visibly refraining himself and it makes Stiles' heart flip in his chest. There is blood rushing in his ears and he wants to get closer, wants more contact, more everything, and it's only when he shifts to try and roll fully onto Derek that he's brought back to painful reality. The stab of pain when he bumps his ankle on Derek's shin by accident is so sharp, it whitens his vision for a second.

"Fuuuuck," he protests, now panting for a way different reason than arousal. 

Derek makes a chocked noise of his own, as if he's just as distressed as Stiles, and the soothing sensation of the pain being leeched away starts again. 

"I hate when you get hurt," Derek murmurs. "So much."

"Me, too," Stiles says with a groan, hiding his face in Derek's neck as he focuses on the big warm hand on his nape. "I hate getting hurt, and I hate when you get hurt too, even if you heal fast. In fact, I hate when anyone gets hurt, period."

Derek huffs and scratches his scalp, which feels _heavenly_ by the way.

"Yeah. It sucks. Except when it's the bad guys," he says.

"You've got a point," Stiles says, holding as still as he can while Derek works his magic mojo. He'd feel bad about the fact Derek is absorbing the pain and therefore is hurting too, if slightly less, but it's just too good. 

After a minute or two the ankle is back to throbbing, and Stiles can once more think of crucial things. Like the fact that Derek genuinely likes him like that, and that they were just making out. It's criminal that something that good had to stop, so Stiles seeks Derek's mouth once more. The kiss starts gentle once again, but screw it, Stiles can't hold himself back anymore, so he gets a little more intense, pouring three long years of repressed feeling into it and he isn't surprised that Derek responds in kind. He's an incredible kisser, focused and intense, and Stiles gets lost in it, them, until the kiss is the only important event happening in the universe. Stiles knows he's vocal, even in this, keeps gasping and groaning, the cold all but forgotten now that blood is pumping in his system. 

One of Derek's hands is still holding his head close, fingers tangled in his hair in the best way, while the other slips under Stiles' shirt. The tentative touch feels so good that Stiles humps against Derek's hip, seeking friction because he's so, so turned on, and he needs it. His leg has slotted between Derek's and through the haze of lust he feels him too, how hard he is against his thigh. Stiles breaks the kiss to gulp up some air and the moan that escapes Derek's lips when Stiles purposely moves his leg to offer something to grind on is beautiful.

"Yeah, that's it. Feels good?" he asks Derek, who has started to roll his hips, seeking more.

"Yes. Stiles!" The words are choked up, but nonetheless the way Derek says his name is the best kind of plea.

Stiles can't see Derek's face and it's a tragedy. 

"I wish I could see you," he murmurs. He's sure that the sight of Derek Hale falling apart must be breathtaking.

When the dark is pierced by the electric blue of Derek's eyes, Stiles' pulse jumps. God, that's hot.

"I can, and you're gorgeous," Derek says and Stiles laughs before kissing him again.

"Show off," he says against his lips, but then presses down hard on Derek's erection with his thigh and that makes Derek groan again. 

"Fuuuuuck!" Derek whines, throwing his head back and the blue disappears as he closes his eyes, arching into the touch. 

"You like that, huh," Stiles says while he continues humping Derek's hip himself. His head is reeling at the fact he's making Derek feel good, and he wishes he could do more. He know his voice is lower and raspier than normal, can feel his gut summersaulting with pure want. "If it wasn't for my stupid ankle, I'd be sucking you off right now."

"Oh, god…" Derek breathes out, his hips moving in jerky little movements now. "Shit, Imma..." 

This is too good, Derek reduced to slurring as he grinds up against his leg, a hand clamped tight on Stiles' ass to keep him in place, the other pulling him into another messy kiss that is more hot breathing against each other's mouth than anything. Stiles manages to snake a hand down to Derek's pants, cups him though his jeans and oh, yes, that's great, that's fantastic, he wants his hand on Derek's dick yesterday but the buttons of his fly prove to be stubborn.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Derek is saying and Stiles takes pity, grinds the heel of his hand against the hardness of Derek's cock and it's all it takes to make him come in his pants. 

Stiles is pretty sure Derek has stopped breathing as he tenses all over, making a choked up sound that is half between pain and pleasure.

"That's it, I've got you," Stiles says, kissing Derek who suddenly goes boneless. He keeps kissing him, peppering his handsome face that he so, so wish he could see right now. The blue of Derek's eyes appear once more, half lidded now. His pupils are huge. 

"Good," Stiles coos, resting his head on Derek's chest as he combs his fingers in Derek's hair, scratching a little. Derek holds him a little tighter and turns into the touch, and the casual acceptance of affection it's almost as satisfying as making him come. 

After a minute, Derek comes out of his post-coital haze – Stiles feels magnanimous, it's been a while for him – and remembers that there's some unfinished business.

"You… sorry about that," Derek says, voice still gravely. 

"Nothing to be sorry about!" Stiles says and almost swallows his tongue when Derek rolls his hips against Stiles' still hard cock.

Derek starts squirming, repositioning Stiles a bit higher against his chest until their heads are at the same level, better for more kissing. He also manages to use one arm to keep Stiles securely in place against him while the other hand goes down to Stiles' groin, which frankly feels fantastic.

"I'm afraid to hurt you," Derek says, leaving his lips to mouth at Stiles' neck with a hint of teeth, which is, yeah, another kink discovered (throat offered willingly to apex predator is a check). 

"This is the opposite of hurting," Stiles says, pushing into Derek's hold on his dick while arching his head back, wondering if it would be immature to ask for a hickey. 

"Your ankle, idiot," Derek says with a huff. An affectionate huff, though, so he'll let it pass. "So this is okay?"

Derek, it so happens, has magic nimble fingers on top of magic hands and seems to have no problem undoing Stiles' pants one-handed. 

"Very okay," Stiles says, eyes rolling back in his head with a groan when Derek's hand slips into his boxer shorts and wraps around his cock. "Holy shit, yes, more than okay."

He's gripping Derek's shoulder hard and feels it jump as he chuckles. 

"Good." 

Derek's hands are magical indeed, the pressure and speed just perfect to make him see stars. 

"Fuck, Stiles, you're dripping wet, so hot," he all but purrs in his ears and yep, Derek dirty talking definitely works for him too. "I can't wait to taste you, suck you dry."

Stiles doesn't know if it's to mirror what he said earlier, but it feels heartfelt and fucking does the trick as he pumps into Derek's fist and comes his brain out. The orgasm takes Stiles by surprise both by its suddenness and the force of it, as pleasure crashes through his system like an elephant stampede, leaving him wrung out and exhausted. He might have flailed a little and jolted his ankle, but it doesn't even deter from the buzz he's got going right now, that makes him tingly all over.

"Oh, man, that was awesome," Stiles says, sighing contentedly. 

Derek hums his approval and Stiles can feel the smile against his neck.

"Are you smug? You feel smug. You radiate smugness," Stiles accuses.

"Just nice to know I've still got it," Derek says, which makes Stiles laugh.

"Ha! Well I'd say I didn't do so bad either, I barely touched you."

"I haven't had sex in over two years, of course I have a hair trigger," Derek says, but it doesn't sound offended or defensive, just amused. "What's your excuse?"

"THE Derek Hale gave me a handjob, that's my excuse!" Stiles says, laughing some more. He dares anyone not to cream their pants at that.

"Meh," Derek says with a shrug. "Been there, done that, _multiple_ times. Gets old after a while."

Stiles cackles and kisses Derek soundly. Yeah, this is going to be fun.

"So, what now?" Stiles asks, thrilled by the possibility of them. 

"First, we get you home safe," Derek says and Stiles rolls his eyes. Sometimes Derek is no fun at all. Stiles had managed to forget about their dire situation. 

"I'm going to be fine." Their friends are surely on the way, it's going to be a piece of cake.

"Oh, I know," Derek says, kissing the top of his head. "Then I hope your Dad will understand not seeing you much before it's time for you to go back to college."

That sounds promising! "Oh yeah?"

"Two years, Stiles, two years," Derek says, and that's sounds like the best plans.

"I'm all in favor, just saying," Stiles says, sighing happily. This is going to be so good.

"How do you feel?" Derek asks. "You've stopped shivering again, that might mean hypothermia-"

"Nah, you warmed me right up, honeybunch," Stiles says, lying his head on Derek's chest and sighting happily once more because it's that kind of situation. They are fairly disgusting and sticky, will probably traumatize Scott and Isaac for life when they come back, but Stiles can't be bothered. "This is fantastic. You're like a furnace, I'll expect cuddles on a regular basis."

"I'm looking forward to it," Derek says softly. 

Yeah, Stiles thinks. He's looking forward to a lot of things, too. 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my dear friend Jaydblu who looked this over for me :)
> 
> Title borrowed from "In the Cold, Cold Night" by the White Stripes
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://mariloucoco.tumblr.com), new friends/asks are always welcome :P
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
